1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to machinery for guiding and decurling webs of paper or paperboard to be fed into a high-speed, high production sheeter, and more particularly, relates to an apparatus which combines decurling, tension control and web guiding functions.
2. The Prior Art
In the paper-cutting machinery field, webs of paper or paperboard to be fed into a high-speed, high production sheeter require uniform tension, decurling to remove roll set or cross machine curl, and an edge guide to compensate for web wander, automatic splicing offsets or roll defects. These requirements are ordinarily met by separate devices located in the unwind and lead-in section of the sheeter. Much of the associated hardware of these devices is redundant. The separate locations also make the sheeter operation difficult to set up and operate, since adjustments at one location can upset the setting and operation of the other devices.